Cardiff Castle
by Light Crystal
Summary: Sacra Waters moves to Japan to live with her aunt. Only, Sacra didn't know she had an aunt till now. Coincedence or not? R&R please.


I'm an idiot I know, but I just can't help myself. Once I get an idea I have to express myself.  
  
Yuri: Right.  
  
Marik: What's his problem?  
  
Yuri: How'd you get in here?  
  
Malik: He walked thru the door smart one.  
  
Amy: You really are an idiot Yuri.  
  
Yuri: But... But there is no door.  
  
Amy: Very funny Yuri.  
  
Marik: He's telling the truth. Look.  
  
Malik: How did you get in here then?  
  
Marik: Ummm, I don't really, uhhh, know. Hehe.  
  
I brought him here, Sheesh. I brought Malik here to say the disclaimer, and I brought Marik here to say the guide. Sooo, Get To Work!!  
  
All (Except me): Yes Ma' am.  
  
Malik: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any other show.  
  
Good Marik your turn.  
  
Marik: Guides (For reference): 'thoughts'  
  
"speaking"  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
[Ryou to Bakura]  
  
[[Bakura to Ryou]]  
  
{Marik to Malik}  
  
{{Malik to Marik}}  
  
\Sacra to Evil\  
  
\\Evil to Sacra\\  
  
Bakura is the evil side of Ryou. Malik is the evil side of Marik.  
  
Please Read, Enjoy, and then Review.  
  
Cardiff Castle Ch.1  
  
I Have An Aunt!?!!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~(Lunch)  
  
'Okay, soo maybe this isn't the life I so greatly love. But at least I have my friends, for a while at least. I say least too much. And there I go talking to myself again. Great, Joyous, I'm surrounded by idiots.'  
  
"John, can I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did, but I'll let you ask me another." He said while smiling.  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"No problem." He replied.  
  
'Everyone's a critic.' "John, why is everyone everywhere we go so stupid and weird?"  
  
"Why don't you ask them?"  
  
"Because that would be just plain dumb."  
  
"Then how else will you find out why everyone are weird idiots?"  
  
"I, uh... umm, never... never you mind."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Children please stop fighting," said Kelsey as she arrived at the table.  
  
"You're not my mother." Said John weirdly.  
  
"So. Your point is." She retorted, "You know, you just admitted you we're a child."   
  
"Who admitted who was a child, Sacra?" asked Lunette.  
  
"John answered Kelsey when she called him a child, soo, in revelation he is a child." I answered her.  
  
"Ms. Waters, Ms. Waters!!"  
  
"Nani? What is it Mrs. Gerhard?"  
  
"Your Aunt Josephine would like to speak to you; she's in the office."  
  
"O... Okay" \\How fun. She's got an aunt. \\ 'What the!?!! Great, now I'm hearing things.'  
  
~o.o*O*o.o~(Conference room)  
  
"Hello Aunt Josephine?" I asked as I entered the conference room that my aunt was in.  
  
"Why hello dear. How are you?" asked Aunt Josephine.  
  
"Fine, Thank you." I answered nervously, "How are you?"  
  
"Good, Thank you. Now how would you like to come live with me in Japan? I know we just met, but I'm sure you'll love it there with me. There is an excellent school nearby called Domino High; you'll be going there. Seto Kaiba holds tournaments in the town nearby every now and then. I know you'll miss all your friends, but I'm sure you'll make many more in Domino. So what do you say?"  
  
"Alright, but how will I get there and when are we leaving?"  
  
"I'll have someone pick you up after school and take you home so you may pack up some of your belongings. Don't worry about bringing any clothes; we'll go shopping once we get to Domino. The plane leaves tomorrow at 7:00am"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll see you later miss Sacra."  
  
"Bye-Bye."  
  
~o.o*O*o.o~(Back outside)  
  
"What was that about? I didn't know you had an Aunt."  
  
"Neither did I till just now, Johnathon."  
  
"So what's up?" asked Lunette  
  
"I'm going to Japan to stay with my Aunt for a while."  
  
"Your What?!??" asked Johnathon while spitting out his mouthful of soda.  
  
"Say it don't spray it John." Said Kelsey.  
  
"I'm going to Japan for a while."  
  
"When are you leaving and for how long?" asked Lunette urgently.  
  
"The plane is leaving at 7:00am tomorrow, and I don't know how long." I answered.  
  
"So soon? But you just met her."  
  
"I know, but I mean how many times do people give you free plane rides to Japan normally?"  
  
"She's got a point there guys."  
  
"You're the only guy here John." Stated Kelsey  
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys a lot. I'll make sure to write you at least once a week I promise."\\Ah, Are we sad. Hehe.\\ 'Not again. Go away.'  
  
"You better."  
  
*Ding-Dong, Dong-Ding. Dong-Ding, Ding-Dong.*  
  
"Better go that was the bell."  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~o.o*O*o.o~(Right after school)  
  
'It's a giant limo. Wonder who it's for?'  
  
"Miss Sacra Waters is it?"  
  
"Yes. Yes it is."  
  
"Please get in. I'll be driving you home to get your stuff."  
  
"Alright." I got in the limo. It was gigantic. But of coarse I had never been in a limo before so it seemed bigger than normal. 'I could get used to this.' \\Of course you could.\\ 'Who said that? No answer, still. Oh well.'  
  
"We're here miss Waters."   
  
"Thank you, um..."  
  
"Roger ma'am."  
  
"Thank you Roger.  
  
"Your welcome, miss."  
  
~o.o*O*o.o~(Saturday morning, 6:00am)  
  
"Bye Mom. I love you lots."  
  
"Come Dear we mustn't be late."  
  
"Coming Aunt Josephine." I called.  
  
We got in the limo, and Roger drove off toward John Wayne Airport so we didn't miss the plane.  
  
"Once the lifts off it should take us about 6 hours to get to Tokyo Airport, and another hour or so till we get to the house. Alright Sacra."  
  
"Alright." 'This was going to be a long day. Oh well. At least I've got stuff to do, like play video games.'  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
How do ya like. 'Tis good is it not.  
  
Malik: Yeah sure.  
  
Marik: Malik be nice.  
  
Yuri: Change my name please.  
  
Amy: Yuri, shut up!!!!!  
  
All: Please Review. Flames and suggestions are welcome to. 


End file.
